1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric double-blade slot cutting machine, and more particularly to a reciprocating electric double-blade slot cutting machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional slot cutting machine utilizes a one-blade design. When the blade moves up and down, great vibration will occur. Therefore, an user can not use the machine stably, and it won't be long before hands get numb. At the mean time, a speed of a motor is limited to 800˜2800 rpm because of the great vibration, and work efficiency is badly affected. Further more, because of the great vibration, an extension rod can not adapt to the conventional slot cutting machine. If ground should be cut, the user must bend or squat, and that's very tiring. In addition, the conventional slot cutting machine can adapt to only one kind of material. And for cutting a variety of materials, different conventional slot cutting machines should be purchased.